Reconciliación
by CheiNiAkira
Summary: Se trata de la Reconciliación de Rubí y Zafiro En el restaurante (Autora Original:Akkalia)


N / A: Mientras observaba la escena entre Steven, Ruby y Sapphire fuera del restaurante en Keystone Motel, me pregunté cómo se fusionaron de nuevo.Nunca se muestra realmente, así que esta es mi opinión sobre sus pensamientos sobre todo lo que sucedió y las consecuencias.Este es mi primer fanficio de Steven Universe, así que por favor, ¡fíjate en mí!

Descargo de responsabilidad: no reclamo ninguna propiedad sobre los personajes mencionados en la siguiente historia, solo los tomo prestados por diversión y diversión.

Los ojos de Ruby y Sapphire se agrandaron en shock cuando escucharon el choque.Cuando vieron a Steven salir del restaurante, ambos se asustaron.Las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos y ambos lo sabían.

"Venga."Ruby dijo sacando a la gema azul del restaurante.

"Steven!"

Steven se dio la vuelta con una mirada en su rostro que rara vez usaba, la mirada de tristeza con una mezcla de ira."Me sentí muy feliz cuando Garnet dijo que iba a venir a este viaje conmigo y con mi papá. La casa ha sido horrible, aquí ha sido horrible. Pensé que querías pasar un rato divertido, pero todos también han estado actuando muy mal. Nosotros. No entiendo. ¿Lo soy yo?

Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron sorprendidos.¿Realmente habían empujado a Steven a creer que él era el culpable?"¡No, Steven es todo nosotros!"

"Pero lo hicimos sentir como si fuera su culpa", Sapphire finalmente se dio cuenta de por qué Steven quería que ella tratara de hablar con Ruby, incluso si ella no lo escuchaba.Debería haber sabido que había otros caminos posibles en el futuro y no solo en el que se estaba enfocando estrictamente."Sigo mirando hacia el futuro, cuando todo esto ya se haya resuelto. Como si no importara cómo te sientas en el presente".Su voz se quebró al sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos, "¡No me sorprende que pienses que no me importa!"

"¡Zafiro!"Ruby casi entró en pánico cuando vio la gema que adoraba derramar lágrimas y supo de inmediato que había estado demasiado nerviosa. "¡No, no, no! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! No quería buscar una solución que solo quería estar enojado! Tienes razón, siempre tienes razón. ¡Estaba siendo estúpido! "Y ella sabía que era.Ella siempre había dejado que sus emociones la superaran, especialmente si se trataba de ella y de Sapphire.A su manera, se preocupaba por las otras gemas, bueno, Amatista ahora, Pearl, bueno, no estaba segura de si alguna vez perdonaría a la esbelta gema.Ella había ido demasiado lejos esta vez.

Zafiro no había querido esto.Ella nunca quiso que las cosas fueran así.Ella no había considerado cómo esto había estado afectando a Ruby o Steven.Y ahora, al oír a Ruby decir que era estúpida, se arrepintió de no haber tratado de hablarle aún más, "¡No creo que seas estúpida!"

Ruby fue sorprendida por el arrebato de Sapphire.Había sido raro que la hermosa gema aristocrática derramara lágrimas.Así que Ruby sabía que a pesar de que Sapphire le había dicho que no estaba completamente equivocada, sabía que lo estaba.Ella sabía que esas lágrimas eran parcialmente culpa suya, "Lo siento".Ella movió suavemente el flequillo de Zafiro hacia un lado, revelando ese ojo increíblemente hermoso.Ese ojo fue una de las razones por las que se había enamorado de Sapphire hace casi 6 milenios.Podía ver cómo se sentía realmente Sapphire cuando la miraba a los ojos.Ella sabía que a diferencia de ella, Sapphire prefería mantener sus emociones ocultas y la mejor manera de ocultarlas era ocultar sus expresiones.Solo a Ruby se le permitió hacer esto.

Sapphire miró a Ruby mientras las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo.No podía ocultar sus emociones alrededor de Ruby cuando se trataba de algo como esto y contuvo otro sollozo: "¿Honestamente crees que no estoy molesta por lo que pasó?"preguntó cuando sintió que Ruby limpiaba suavemente las lágrimas de sus ojos.Ruby siempre fue amable con ella, como si fuera el tesoro más grande que el antiguo soldado había visto jamás."Solo estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto".

"Lo sé."Ruby habló mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de Sapphire, un raro gesto de calma.Ella sonrió cuando sintió que Sapphire descansaba su mejilla más en su palma con un suspiro.Por mucho que le encantara estar fusionada con la gema en frente de ella y era raro que estuvieran separados, descubrió que Sapphire todavía era tan hermosa como el día que le habían asignado como guardia.Ella acercó más a Sapphire que ya no podía mantener su distancia."¿Qué es lo bueno de estar dividido?"

Zafiro no estaba seguro de si había algo.Después de haberse fusionado con Ruby por primera vez, tuvo el deseo de estar siempre cerca de la otra gema.Cuando estaba fusionada con Ruby, se sentía segura, amada, protegida.Tres cosas que nunca sintió antes de conocer a Ruby.Estar aparte no era malo, era solo que prefería estar con Ruby a toda costa.Sabía que Ruby sentía lo mismo, por eso era tan raro que "Garnet" estuviera ausente."¿Qué?"

Ruby sabía que esto haría feliz a la hermosa gema, "puedo mirarte".dijo en un tono suave solo reservado para Zafiro.

Eso hizo feliz a Sapphire.De hecho, se puso nerviosa cuando se echó a reír y empujó a Ruby, "¡Habla en serio!"

Había funcionado, "¡Ahí está mi risita Sapphy!"Ruby sonrió mientras jalaba a Sapphire de nuevo a sus brazos decidida a hacer que la otra gema se ruborizara.Cuando ella trabajaba su magia era una tarea fácil.

Sapphire echó un vistazo cuando el rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, de un azul más oscuro, casi invisible, solo que Ruby podía verlo fácilmente, estando tan cerca."Shh, me estás avergonzando frente a Steven!"Miró a ver a Steven apartando la mirada.Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió que Ruby la levantaba y comenzaba a cubrirla con besos que la hacían reír con alegría.Podía ver el amor y el deseo que la otra gema sentía por ella.Ella devolvió la expresión de todo corazón.Ruby dejó de besar y miró a Sapphire con una expresión cálida y amorosa: "Te quiero mucho, Sapphire. Sabes que eres mi todo, ¿no?"

Sapphire asintió mientras se inclinaba y presionaba sus labios contra la gema roja que la sujetaba con fuerza.Ella sabía que habían estado separados demasiado tiempo.Anhelaba volver a fusionarse con Ruby.Ella rompió el beso el tiempo suficiente para susurrar: "Yo también te quiero, Ruby".Antes de sellar sus labios de nuevo en la gema roja.

Ruby le devolvió el beso, profundizándolo mientras bajaba suavemente a Sapphire antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro.Ella mantuvo sus labios fijos en los de Sapphire mientras comenzaba a girar.Nunca bailaron para fusionarse, siempre pusieron todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro en un torbellino casi idéntico a la primera vez que habían formado Garnet.Solo que esta vez con el beso y su abrazo, ambas gemas sabían que esta vez su vínculo era aún más fuerte.Habían superado un obstáculo importante y se necesitaría algo crucial para separarlos nuevamente.

A medida que se sentían como si fueran uno, silenciosamente agradecieron a Steven por todo.Pero ahora era el momento de que Garnet regresara.

Más tarde, esa noche, después de que regresaron de Keystone, Garnet salió de su habitación y miró hacia la cama de Steven.No es de extrañar que todavía estuviera hecha.Salió para ver a Steven sentado al borde del agua."Ella bajó las escaleras y aprobó la otra gema de cristal", ¿Steven?¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Steven miró a Garnet, "No pude dormir. Estaba preocupado por ..."

"Ruby y zafiro?"

Steven asintió mientras dibujaba círculos en la arena."Granate I-"

"Es complicado, pero el vínculo de Ruby y Sapphire es muy raro. Para ellos dividirse así me hizo desaparecer, fue algo enorme. Ruby ama a Sapphire con su propio ser, por lo que estaba tan dolida cuando Sapphire estaba bien cuando esa parte de mí quería". perdonar a Pearl. Pero Sapphire también ama a Ruby. El amor entre ellos es básicamente idéntico. Ninguno es más grande que el otro. Es por eso que pueden fusionarse para convertirse en mí ".Garnet habló sabiendo lo que Steven estaba tratando de preguntar.

"¿Crees que alguna vez perdonarás a Pearl?"Preguntó Steven.

"Ruby todavía no quiere hacerlo. Todavía está profundamente herida por lo que hizo Pearl. Y Sapphire, bueno, ya ha visto lo que ha sucedido. Pero, por supuesto, eso es solo uno de los innumerables resultados del futuro".Garnet explicó: "Ser una fusión es complicado. Ambas emociones me recorren. En un momento puedo sentir ira y al siguiente puedo sentir serenidad. Todo depende".

"¿Pero van a estar bien?"Preguntó Steven.

Garnet sonrió cuando ella puso al niño en su regazo y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Por supuesto que sí, te tienen a ti".Ella se rió cuando Steven se acurrucó en su regazo, sus ojos se cerraron.Ella sabía que Ruby y Sapphire iban a estar bien.Cuando regresó sintió que sus poderes habían aumentado.Eso solo podía significar cuando se habían combinado a sí mismos. El amor de Ruby y Sapphire por el otro también había aumentado.

Sí, por ahora todo estaba bien.Y ella esperaba que fuera por mucho tiempo.


End file.
